


From The Very Beginning

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things worth fighting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Very Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** From The Very Beginning  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 233  
>  **Summary:** There are some things worth fighting for.  
>  **A/N:** **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day Twelve](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1316179.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/541567/541567_original.jpg)

Angel knew he shouldn’t want her... shouldn’t love her and he had tried so very hard not to but he just couldn’t stop. He couldn’t help himself. She was everything he had ever wanted packed in a little blonde package.

From the moment he had first seen her sitting on the steps of her old high school he had wanted to protect her. He snorted. If he was being honest he had already wanted her for himself. And he had made that happen. She was his but she shouldn’t be he didn’t have the right to love her.

Buffy narrowed her eyes and glared at him. She had seen that look on his face before and she wasn’t going through it again. “Oh no you don’t.”

Angel blinked. “What?”

“You’re not going to leave me for my own good ever again.” With her hands on her hips Buffy stomped her foot for emphasis.

“I was just...”

She shook her head. “It doesn’t work, Angel, us being apart. It never has. You and I, we’re soulmates. We belong together.” A look of doubt crossed her face and she paused. “Do you still love me?”

He couldn’t deny Buffy was right, they did belong together. She was his heart. A slow smile curved his lips as he pulled her into his arms and whispered softly against her lips. “I have loved you from the very beginning.”


End file.
